Mission Report: Incident on Jiyuu Station
Mission Report: Knight 15 on June 21st, 2037 "Incident on Jiyuu Station" Today's date is Sunday, the 21st of June, and this is Knight 15 reporting. In roughly 1.5 hours, Zenlil will re-enter Earth's atmosphere after her first official space mission. Believe me when I say that once we arrive home, I may never leave again. I certainly don't think this is what the Global Senate had in mind when they requested the Consortium investigate the situation on Jiyuu station. While the data from our T.S. packet had indicated Jiyuu had become a hub for black market trade and illegal enterprises, this barely scratched the surface of what we encountered during this mission. This entire situation I am about to describe really goes to show that regardless of our how far we have come, there is still no cure for human greed. Zolotnik, the immensely popular city-sized and so-called Casino, takes up about two-thirds of the entire station and has always been Jiyuu's primary source of income. It had become, quite simply, a disaster waiting to happen. Or in this particular case, a disaster waiting for another disaster. Call it an unfortunate consequence of stellar colonization. There is simply no way the Global Senate can control all of what will happen in Earth's orbit, all of what is happening. If you push the crime from our cities, it's going to go anywhere it can to still make a profit. As a side note, may this serve as a demonstration that a Consortium contingent should be formed and henceforth remain among the commercialized space stations in orbit. What we encountered upon arrival was nothing like what we had been told to expect. The entire station was on its best behavior, and my crew and I were treated with admirable respect. The Senshi, accepted officials of Zolotnik, are a group of mostly rogue Japanese and Russian ex-military. Despite their reputation as being excessively cold to outsiders, the Senshi exercised a virtual open-door policy for our investigation and answered every one of our questions with enthusiasm. To Bishop 8, of course, this reeked of suspicion from the get go. After some deliberation, I permitted Bishop 8 to instigate his own inspection of Zolotnik. Like a fly on... uh, flypaper... he almost immediately uncovered vast stores of black market weaponry, some incredibly high end stuff, likely plundered from any number of abandoned Long Dragon Syndicate storage facilities. That one is perhaps our fault. Following this discovery, it might be said that Bishop 8 acted rashly and the resulting fire fight saw more than half of the station's Senshi wiped out. Bishop 8, miraculously, walked away without a scratch on him. What really floored me is that these Senshi actually had the nerve to even face Bishop 8 in the first place. As you know, most people run away at first sight. Anyway. What was forming on Jiyuu station was nothing short of a coup that could have swept across the orbital stations if left unchecked. In fact, it remains wholly possible that Senshi from Jiyuu remain on neighboring stations with lord knows what stolen goods in their personal stashes, not to mention weapons. I hereby put forth a formal recommendation that a search be implemented to ensure that no such network exists. This mission has flamed a growing unrest among my own crew, on the hotly debated topic of late - non-lethal enforcement. Bishop 8's gung-ho, shoot-'em-up response to the situation on Jiyuu station sent Rook 25 into a towering rage. There was already considerable tension between her and Rook 3, but this has sent them over the edge. We all know Rook 25's stance on non-lethal weaponry - that it should be the mandatory method of conflict resolution in Consortium affairs. On this point, I can't say that I disagree with her - it was why she was recruited after all! But her emotions have been noticeably unstable since her mother's death last month. Rook 3 has spoken in defence of the Bishop's actions. He argues that our Bishops have always had the freedom to exercise their own judgement in conflict situations, and have never been forced into one method of resolution alone. Furthermore, he says that the structure of the Consortium requires that officers trust one another in their particular areas of expertise, and so Bishop 8 should be trusted to make the right decisions on these matters without question. And as only Rook 3 can do, he concluded by pointing out the Senshi of Jiyuu have been responsible for some of the most brutally violent crimes since the end of the Resource Wars. He all but outright said they deserved what they got. I can see both of their points of view on this matter. What I can't see is a workable future for Alannah Boyle and James Lensworth in the same unit together. While it saddens me greatly to even consider this, I feel compelled to recommend that Rook 3 be re-assigned to a different vessel. He is an exceptional officer, and I hold him in the highest regard... but our effectiveness as a team is stifled by his personality clashes with Alannah at every turn. This decision, of course, I leave to you, in your infinite wisdom. This is Knight 15, ending transmission at 0500 hours, on the morning of June 21st, 2037. Category:Alannah Boyle Category:James Lensworth Category:George Hamlin Category:Senshi Category:Jiyuu Station Category:Zenlil Category:Mission Report